The Past Is Our Future
by Black Mage Yuna
Summary: After a battle, Roxas passes out, only to awaken in the bed of his enemy, Axel. Axel wants to bring the boy back to the past, and convince him that their love wasn't just a faded memory. [AkuRoku, yaoi, mpreg, death]
1. Ch 1 In Enemy's Arms

A/N: Hey! Third fic that I'm planning to put here on the other is under the name "Fall N Lizz" (I'm the Lizz) so please check it out if you like FullMetal Alchemist. I've been working on this for only a few days now, since my friend convinced me that AkuRoku is totttttaaalllyyyy awesome-o. Pweez enjoy and review if you luff it!

Disclaimer: HAH! Do you _think_ I'd really waste my time writing lame fiction if I owned Kingdom Hearts? No, I'd be too busy overloading the series with OVAs of RikuxSora, I wouldn't be able to see straight! Yes, my vision would be gay. XDD

Chapter 1: In Enemy's Arms

_If living as a nobody is living as a tool, than let me be the knife of believers..._

Roxas woke up in his friends' "Usual Spot." God knows what really went on last night. All Roxas could remember was fighting with Axel and running off after the Keyblade had dissapeared. 'I must have passed out here,' the blond concluded.

When Roxas tried to move, he was struck with severe pain in his chest. He touched the alleged source of pain and his fingers met blood. His black shirt ws torn and his flesh was exposed. The material of his shirt was soaked in red blood. He shivered, and mustered upenough energy to stand up. Hobbling about, Roxas reached the wall and leaned his weight on it while he tried to get to shelter. It was looking like rain again. He heard footsteps, and tried to call out to them. "H-Help meh..." he stuttered.

Roxas thought he could hear Hayner calling back, "What the- Roxas!"

The ground turned dark and swallowed up Roxas before he could move again.

He awoke once again alone, but this time he was in a warm bed. But this bed wasn't Hayner's. And the room wasn't even close to looking like Hayner's. It was clean, but small, and had a strong scent like maybe, coal or something Roxas had never smelt before. Nothing bad, though. The door squeaked open, and a tall crimson-haired man walked in. His hands were filled with medical supplies. Roxas's eyes moved from the man's arms to his face. He gasped, and tried to move into a defensive position.

"Ssh..." Axel sat down the supplies on the side table and smiled at Roxas, "Come on, you can't fight me in this state, kiddo."

"Kiddo?" Roxas repeated, questioning Axel's words and attitude.

Axel smiled, "You're pretty beat up. I tried to find you after our fight last night but you'd run too far."

Axel prepared the supplies to clean Roxas's wounds. He heaved a sigh, "I can't believe I hurt you so badly."

Roxas blushed, why would Axel be so caring? He was trying to take him away from his home, to somewhere his life and soul could be in jeopardy. Axel suddenly laughed, " You'd always been best at hide and seek when we were little, you know."

He slid the covers off of Roxas to expose bloodied bandages on Roxas's bare chest. The young blond gasped, he didn't expect to see this. 'Holy crap,' Roxas gasped, 'He's changed my clothes! And cleaned me up! That means he must've seen...'

Roxas's thoughts were interupted by cold surgical scissors cutting the bandages off of him. "Well," Axel started, "it lookes better than last night, that's for sure."

Roxas moved his eyes to meet Axel's. "Why are you helping me?" Roxas whispered, desperation apparent in his voice.

"We're best friends," Axel poured peroxide into the wound, watching the white film cover it.

Roxas gave a little grunt, unprepared for the cold chill of the peroxide. Axel laughed a little, dabbing it. It wasn't too deep, just messy. "This'll help from bactereia forming," he explained calmly, "I don't think I'll need to sew it up."

Roxas gave a sigh of relief at hearing this. Axel moved to start wrapping the small blond's chest with clean bandages. He picked up Roxas's back to get underneath of him, and wrapped it across his chest. After repeating this several times, Axel finallytucked the bandage in and took the other supplies out of the room. This gave Roxas a moment to assess the situation. He was injured, shirtless, in his enemy's bed, somewhere completely unknown, with no way to contact his home in Twilight Town. How could he ever get out of this? Axel returned a few minutes later with breakfast for the two of them. "Hey," Axel greeted him, "I got your fave, egg sandwiches, made just how you like 'em. There's cheese and tomatoes on them, too!"

Roxas gave Axel a confused look. The older boy's smile faded a bit, but the just sat the tray down on the bed next to Roxas, and handed his plate next to him. Roxas looked at the sandwich strangely. Axel smirked, "I didn't poison them, kiddo."

Roxas took a bite and had instant dejavu. He devoured the sandwich and finished off his orange juice. Axel smiled when he was done. But his smile soon faded to a frown. Roxas saw this, "What is it?" He asked.

"I ran from the Organization," he replied.

Roxas tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because," Asel looked at the blond, " I want to protect you."

Roxas felt a hot blush run across his face.

Axel clenched his fists, "They want to steal you, take your heart, and kill you!"

The blond looked down, "Sometimes I want to kill me."

Axel gave him a dirty look, "Roxas, how am I going to get you back?"

Roxas was well aware of what Axel was talking about. Everytime they faced eachother, Axel would spout off about how they used to be best friends. Axel moved the tray, putting it on a nearby sidetable. He sat on the bed next to roxas. He wasn't wearing the black coat, trademark of the Organization, but instead traded it in for jeans and a simple blue teeshirt. He almost looked normal to Roxas. The blond flinched when Axel went to feel his head for a fever. "You're a little hot," Axel noted.

Roxas relaxed when he realized he wasn't going to be hit. "Why can't I remember?" he asked.

"It's that damned Organization," Axel grumbled.

Roxas suddenly felt a pressure in his stomach, "I've gotta pee," he childishly blurted out.

Axel was pulled from his angry thoughts to laugh at what Roxas said, "Wow, Roxas, you always made me laugh so much!"

The crimson haired male helped Roxas to his feet, and lead him to the bathroom. Axel leaned against the wall of the hallway outside the door. 'It's like his got amnesia...' he thought to himself, 'Well, he pretty much does.'

Axel picked at his teeth, and soon, Roxas emerged. He walked with him back to the bed and helped him get in. "You should get some sleep," Axel suggested.

"No. No more sleep. I'll just have those dreams," Roxas protested.

"About Sora?"

"How did you know?"

"Well," Axel sat on the edge of the bed, "you talk so loudly in your sleep, I cant' help but notice, sorry, man," Axel sniggered.

Roxas sighed, "I just want to know why I'm having these dreams."

"It's your other half," Axel concluded, "You're part of his soul."

Roxas grumbled, "Hmph. Stupid Sora. I want my own soul."

Axel laughed, "You were always so adorable when you're angry."

Roxas's eyes widened, "Uhm, _excuse me_?"

Axel looked into Roxas's eyes, "I care so much about you, Roxas."

The blond pulled the covers over his head, "Don't say things like that."

"Sorry," the red-head apologized.

Roxas pulled down the covers a bit, "Well, I mean, you just come into my life and rip me away, now you're saying I'm adorable and you care for me suddenly! Axel, just tell me how we were."

Axel smiled, "We were a sort of friends the whole town knew about. Always together, even when you came out to me."

Roxas yelped, "I'm gay!"

"Well, you know, I guess you were," Axel laughed, "But things change. Your new life in Twilight Town didn't include me, so maybe it didn't include a gay Roxas."

"I'm still confused," Roxas ran his hand through his golden blond locks, "Were you gay also?"

Axel smiled, "Roxas, we were in love."

A/N: Alright, alright! If I get reviews, I will definitely continue! I've got it all written out, I just want to know there is at least one person who wants me to continue.

Reviewers get bacon!


	2. Ch 2 Fight For Me

A/N: Wow... I am highly offended! Only one review? Fine then, thanks to Naughty Sensei, for reviewing... (crys emo tears) Gawd, whatever! I'm updating!

Ch 2- Fight For Me

"I'm still confused," Roxas ran his hand through his golden blond locks, "were you gay, also?"

Axel smiled, "Roxas, we were in love."

Roxas pulled the covers back over his head. Axel spoke quitely, "I'm gonna leave you alone for a bit." Roxas grunted in reply.

When he heard the soft click of the door shutting, he lowered the blankets and sighed heavily. 'Gay, huh?' he thought, 'Hah, who'd think I'd be a flamer, eh?'

Axel stood at the kitchen sink and washed the dishes from breakfast. 'Maybe if I hit him in the head,' Axel considered, 'it would bring back my old Roxas.'

He held a wet pan in his hands, studying it a moment. The tall male shook it off, 'Really, Ax, get a hold on life!. You're just too desparate.'

Axel put the pan down and walked down the hallway to his room, to see if Roxas had gone insane from the shock or not. He stopped outside the door, which was barely cracked. 'I just can't take that he's one.'

He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked inside. Roxas had a picture frame in his hands. "There's you, me, and..."

"Demyx," Axel filled in the blank for him, "my cousin."

"Demyx." Roxas repeated. He looked at Axel, "Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

Axel smiled, and approached him, "Sure," he replied. He sat in a big chair next to the bed, and prepared to tell Roxas the real story of what had happened.

"You, me, and Demyx were all in the Organization. Mind you, at this time, it wasn't corrupt as it is now. It was actually like a support group, or another family, who all had the same goals, and helped you through tough times in life. About a year ago, you took a mission. We didn't see each other much then. The mission was going all well and fine until Namine was sent to restore Sora's memory. She found you were connected to him. When I heard this, I was really upset. I knew we wouldn't be seeing much of each other anymore, if ever again. I tried talking to Xemnas, but he just coldly told me to toss you into a parallel Twilight Town."

"Xemnas..." Roxas repeated, "He's in charge isn't he?"

"You remember?" Axel looked anxiously at the boy.

"Mm hmm," Roxas smiled a bit, "But just keep going."

"So, Xemnas assigned me to take you there, erase your memory, and put new ones in," Axel sighed, "The day you had to leave, we spent together, just here, in this house. Talking, and well, you know what I mean..."

Roxas blushed... He did know what he meant.

"And so finally, when it was 2 p.m., we had to go. So I opened a pathway, and we stepped into Twilight Town. You started crying then. I kissed you, and just did what I had to. I erased your memories. No one expected you to get so involved in Sora, and eventually we found out that you were his Nobody. But when you gained the Keyblade, Xemnas thought it would safest if we brought you back to monitor. So that's when I was sent back in to get you," Axel sighed, "I really wish we didn't have to fight so much. I hate it."

He paused a moment, and looked at Roxas for any sign of register. Roxas felt tears well behind his eyes, but he wasn't sure why. The Past Roxas must've been really affected by this whole situation, he concluded. "I-I'm sorry, Axel," the young blond finally replied, "for all of the pain I have caused you."

Axel sighed, "It just sucks completely. But, you know, I'm trying my best to get you back. I did manage to leave you with bits of memories of us. So one day I could try to find you again. I think talking about it helps, you know?"

"Mm hmm. And you know what?" Roxas looked at Axel and smiled, "I think I really want to come back to you."

But Roxas's smile was interrupted by a sharp, deep, burning pain in his chest. He clutched at his wound, and there was that dark pathway swirling around him in wisps. Axel grabbed the surgical scissors, still sitting on the table, and ripped through the medical bandages. A deep voice boomed throughout the room, "AXEL, YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Roxas fell back against the pillows, and the room was clear again. Roxas winced, still clutching his chest, and let warm tears leak from his eyes. "Axel..." he whined, breathing heavily, "Ouchh..."

In less than a second, Axel was at Roxas's side, and held him back down by his shoulders. "Ssh, ssh, Roxas, you're fine, it's okay now!"

Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's shoulder's and pulled him down to him. "Axel," he whispered his name.

Axel climbed into the bed, and held Roxas, his wound was exposed enough for a little blood to get on his stomach and Axel's shirt. He let Roxas cry on him, while Axel rubbed his back gently. "You'll be all right, let me see it now."

Roxas sniffed and nodded, leaning off of Axel to show him the damage. "It's fine, don't worry. I'll cover it up again."

Axel ran to the bathroom and came back with a bandage wrap. He wrapped Roxas up, then helped him back under the covers. "You know, Roxas," Axel started, "That I'll never give you up. I'll never go back to Organization XIII. Not as long as they want to hurt you."

Roxas blushed, "Thank you, Axel."

Axel smiled, "And I'm not gonna let you get away from me again!" His smile suddenly turned stern, "You got me on that?"

Roxas looked a little scared, "Sure, Axel."

Th red head male sat back in his chair and looked at Roxas, "You should be better tomorrow."

"Really?" Roxas asked, "That soon?"

"Well when you're a Nobody, you heal a lot faster than someone with an entire heart," Axel answered.

Roxas frowned, "Hey, this 'Nobody' talk is pissing me off. Stop it."

Axel was a little stunned, "Hahaha, pissin' ya' off huh?" He laughed, "Okay, fine then."

The last few hours of their day were spent by the two boys talking and sharing memories. Axel of their past, and Roxas of his Twilight Town friends. Roxas soon fell asleep in the bed, and Axel, in his chair.

"Zemnas," DiZ approached his boss, a keyblade drawn, "How are you going to fight this? Now we have two escapees. There is no way that Sora will ever be restored at this rate:

"DiZ!" Xemnas boomed back, "Shut up, assemble a team, and TAKE them back!"

DiZ nodded and ran out of the computer room, into an area where several Organization members and some dusks were standing around. He began barking orders at the dusk flunkies. "And you! Come with me!" A man with his hood down to reveal spikey blond hair replied, "The name's Demyx, dude."

The morning came too soon for Axel and Roxas. "Mornin' Sunshine!" Axel greeted his blond love with Cheerios, "After breakfast, we'll check out that rip."

Roxas gave a big smile, "Thanks, Axel." They had talked a ton yesterday, and Roxas was feeling a lot calmer about being in this situation with the red head, you might even say he was getting a crush on him.

"No prob, kiddo," Axel smiled back.

But before they could even take a bite of breakfast, they were thrown into the dark realm, and were greeted by a sight of hundreds of Nobodys and a blond male, Demyx.

"Demyx, what the hell?" Axel shouted at his cousin, summoning his chakram.

"Hey man, sorry!" Demyx replied.

Roxas, still in shorts without a teeshirt, drew his Keyblade, and took stance for battle. "No!" Axel hollered, "Roxas, just run!"

"Where!" Roxas questioned, "We're surrounded!"

Axel made a dash for the young blond, but before Axel could reach him, the dusks blocked his path. 'He's way too injured to be fighting!' Axel panicked. He heard a scream from Roxas, slicing through another dusk. "Roxas! Hold on!" he screamed back.

Axel ripped through five, ten, twenty, and suddenly, all of the Nobodies dissapeared, along with Roxas. It was only Axel and Demyx left.

"Dude," Demyx approached axel, drawing his sitar forward, "Come back to the Organization."

Axel screamed in rage, "Roxas is hurt!"

"Ssh, ssh, ssh..." Demyx mocked, "He'll be taken care of."

A scream rose from Axel's throat and he charged at Demyx, "Bastard!"

Axel slashed a hole in the black coat the blon wore. Demyx countered by smacking Axel square in the ribs with the heavy end of his sitar, sending Axel flying. Axel rose to his feet, "Dem, just let him go. We can all get out and go back to our old life," Axel pleaded.

"Hmph, life will never be the same. The Organization is my new life!" Demyx jumped into the air, "Water!" he cast his spell.

Axel was blown into the air with bone crushing pressure on his body. He dropped onto the ground. Demyx stood over him with one foot on his chest, pressing hard. Axel grabbed his ankle and flipped him onto the ground. He launched his chakram, which spun across Demyx's chest, ripping up the cloth.

"Not cool!" Demyx yelled, sending another blast of water at the crimson haired hero.

Axel jumped and dodged the attack, hitting Demyx square in the cheek. The two continued their fight for what seemed forever, but was probably only a few minutes. Finally, they were down to last blows. Axel jumped into the air, and on decent, he swung at Demyx, and nailed a spike through his side. Demyx fell to the ground, which in turn, swallowed him up. Axel was devoured soon after.

Roxas was screaming, that's all Axel could figure out. When he opened his eyes, he could see Xemnas, elbow deep in Roxas's chest. He pulled a small object out of the now gaping hole in the blond. "Hm. Hahaha! Now that I have Roxas's heart, I can finally complete Sora!"

Roxas's body went limp. "And I don't need you to help me," Xemnas spat at the young boy.

Axel quickly jumped up, and ran at Zemnas. He reached his hand up to grab Roxas's half-heart. Xemnas pulled back, leaving Axel to crash into the wall. The Organization leader dropped the half'heart into Roxas's chest and turned to Axel. Calmly, he spoke, "You want to save your love. I understand. Let us fight for him."

Axel grunted, regaining his balance, "When and where?"

"Tomorrow morning, 5 a.m. All pathways will lead to the battle ground."

The room went white, and suddenly, Roxas was asleep in bed, and Axel was wide awake in the chair.

A/N: Please review! I beg of ya! Am I really that bad of a writer?

--Lizz--


	3. Ch 3 First Date MiniLemon!

A/N: Hidely ho! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you're what keeps this story going! This'd be chaptah three, huh? well, please do enjoy, and if you read, I beg of you to review!

* * *

_ Last time..._

Axel quickly jumped up, and ran at Xemnas. He reached his hand up to grab Roxas's half-heart. Xemnas pulled back, leaving Axel to crash into the wall. The Organization leader dropped the half'heart into Roxas's chest and turned to Axel. Calmly, he spoke, "You want to save your love. I understand. Let us fight for him."

Axel grunted, regaining his balance, "When and where?"

"Tomorrow morning, 5 a.m. All pathways will lead to the battle ground."

The room went white, and suddenly, Roxas was asleep in bed, and Axel was wide awake in the chair.

-Chapter 3-

**First Date !mini lemon!  
**

It was eleven a.m. The sun filtered in through a window overlooking the bed, and lit Roxas's face up. The young boy stirred slightly. Axel rose from his chair and walked to the bathroom to inspect his wounds. Nothing! "I could have sworn there was a rip on my stomach," he said to himself, "Was it just a dream?"

Axel walked back to Roxas and pulled down the covers to check his chest. To Axel's suprise, he found nothing. Not even a scar. "Roxas, wake up kiddo," Axel gently shook the boy.

"Hm? What is it?" Roxas asked.

"Look," Axel pointed at Roxas's chest, "all better."

Roxas smiled, "Wow, I feel great now, too!"

Axel figured that last night had been erased from his memory, "So, want some toast?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded, and the red-head jetted off to make toast for his once-lover.

- - -

_'He was fighting for me,'_ Roxas thought as he stole some of Axel's shorts and pulled them on, _'He's got to really care about me,'_ Roxas searched through the drawer for a shirt, _'and I care about him, too.'_

_- - - _

Axel returned with toast a few minutes later, to find Roxas sitting on the bed looking at a yearbook. "Hey," Axel said, "Don't look at that!"

"Why?" Roxas laughed, turning the page.

The red-head jumped for the book and said, "Because I look like a total dork in it!"

The two boys started laughing and play-wrestled. Roxas collapsed on Axel in a fit of giggles.

"Wow, you're tough, Rox," Axel joked.

Roxas settled down, and looked sincerely into Axel's eyes, "Hey Axel?"

"Hm?" Axel stared back, taking in how cute Roxas was.

"A lot has been coming back to me, and I'm wondering if we could have a relationship again."

Axel was stunned, but grinned nonetheless, and replied, "That'd be so awesome!"

Roxas leaned down and kissed Axel on the cheek, then bursted out in another fit of giggles.

"What!" Axel was confused, "What now Roku?"

"Hahaha, you're just so silly!"

Axel play smacked Roxas on the cheek, "Oh please! You are a dork!"

He gave Roxas a kiss on the forehead, then offered him toast.

The boys lazed around for about a half hour more, until Axel had an idea, "Wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Where?" Roxas seemed interested.

"Not sure. Let's just go fore a walk and wherever we end up will be it," Axel smiled.

Roxas agreed. They put on their shoes, and left for wherever.

- - -

Xemnas was in his training chamber, preparing for his forced fight with Axel the next morning. "I'm not going to let Axel get away with this one," he encouraged himself.

- - -

"Axel! Look!" Roxas giggled as he watched two pandas playing.

In the end, the boys decided to go to the zoo."Awe, their so cute," Axel smiled at Roxas.

It was the blond's first time to the zoo, that he could remember, that is, so he was absolutely adorable to watch. "Let's get some ice cream, Roku," Axel suggested.

Roxas's smile could melt icebergs. "Yay!"

So much was coming back to him as he held Axel's hand, when he looked into his eyes, when he laughed. The two walked off to the icecream stand. "Two Chocolate Strawberry cones, please," Axel asked politely, pulling out five dollars from his wallet.

Roxas took a cone and looked strangely at it as the pair walked over to a bench to sit. "What a strange flavor. Chocolate Strawberry."

Axel looked anxiously at the boy, "Is it okay? You always used to like it."

Roxas took a lick of it and smiled, "It's delicious! Thanks!"

The red-head let his mind wander to places it shouldn't while watching Roxas eat his ice cream. He stopped when he was interrupted by Roxas himself asking why he wasn't eating.

"Oh!" Axel said, seeing the spot of icecream drip onto his pant leg. "Damn," he cursed, wiping up the chocolate with his finger and licking it. He licked the melting parts of his icecream and laughed.

When they finished their icecream, the boys walked around the zoo some more. They were staring down at some fish, feeding them little pellets, and enjoying the sunlight on their faces. Roxas tossed down his last piece, and sighed. Axel looked down at him. The breeze was blowing little golden strands in and out of his face. Suddenly, Roxas glomped Axel.

"Ah! What?" Axel said, suprised.

"I can't believe I've been missing out on this. On you," Roxas buried his face in Axel's torso.

Axel smiled, and ruffled his hair. "Hey," he said.

"Yeah?" Roxas looked up.

"I'll always be here for you. And I mean always." Axel gazed into his love's eyes.

"Let's go home, Axel." Roxas suggested, and Axel agreed.

- - -

Xemnas turned in at 8 that night. "Phoo... Axel was always trouble."

- - -

But at 8, Axel was sitting on the bed, holding Roxas. The two were staring up at the ceiling, thinking about the day.

"Axel," Roxas turned around to look in the red-head's eyes.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Axel was stunned, but he smiled, "I love you, too, Roxas."

The two shared their first real kiss since Roxas had lost his memory. Roxas let Axel's tongue dart between his teeth, and run along the roof of his mouth. Axel tugged at the blond's shirt, and recieved a moan in reply. But Roxas broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Axel asked.

"I can't sleep with you tonight. I'm not ready for it."

"Mm, That's fine."

Roxas snuggled up into Axel's chest, and kissed it. "Axel, I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

"How do you know?"

"I remember from last night."

"Oh," Axel answered, "But I have to. I don't want you to be taken away from me."

"But Axel, we can just run away." Roxas gripped his shirt, pleading with him.

"I have to, Roxas. Because I love you, I have to protect you."

"Fine. But if you die, I'm going to be pissed off." Roxas pouted.

"Come on, it's time to sleep."

The two boys pulled the covers over them, and Axel set the alarm for 3 a.m.

- - -

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Axel drowsily reached over and smacked the alarm clock to shut it up. It was still dark out. Roxas groaned, and his eyes flitted open. "Axel" he whined.

The Red-head kissed him on the cheek, and unwrapped himself from the small boy. He crawled out of bed, and went to the bathroom.

Axel stripped, and turned on the water for a shower. He stepped inside his Jacuzzi, and let the water beat down on him. He heard a small tapping on the door. "Come on in, Roxas," he answered.

The door squeaked open, and Axel peered through the curtain to see that Roxas was standing in the nude. "Would it be wierd if I showered with you?" he asked.

Axel replied by laughing and pulling him in. He kissed him on his neck and whispered, "A bit forward for an uke, huh?"

Roxas pulled away and play-hit him in the chest, "Don't use that term so vulgarly!"

Axel laughed, and pulled Roxas down to a sitting position, and changed the water flow to fill a bath. "Let's do this instead."

He poured some bubble bath in, then reached for the shampoo. Even though the tub was pretty big, it was still cramped. Axel moved to the back of the tub, forcing Roxas to sit in front of him. "Come here so I can wash your hair," he said, pouring some shampoo on Roxas's blond hair.

Roxas smiled, "You want to_ wash _me? What am I, a puppy?"

"Yeah," Axel paused and whispered in his ear, "my dirty little puppy."

Roxas pouted and let Axel wash him.

Axel dipped Roxas's head under the running water to rinse it. When he lifted his head back up, Roxas looked sort of angry. "I could have done that part myself!"

The bath was full now, so Axel shut off the water. He looked at Roxas, who's hair was soaked, and the water beaded up on his skin. Roxas stared at Axel and sighed, "This is so nice right now."

Axel nodded, and felt Roxas's shoulders, he was so little compared to Axel, who'd always been very tall. Axel was interrupted by a small hand on his inner thigh, very close to a sensitive area. "Axel..." Roxas started.

Roxas scootched closer to Axel, right in front of him, actually, and began working his hand up and down Axel's shaft. The red head moaned Roxas' name, and rested his hands on his love's hips.

Axel then took his hand away from his penis, and pulled Roxas on top of him. Roxas was also hard. "You told me you didn't want to," Axel reminded him, kissing on Roxas's neck.

Roxas moaned, and said "Now I do,"

"Then let's do it right." Axel said, pulling the plug to drain the tub.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahah! Hate me! Yes, next time, Lemony lemon ness! If you read this, I ask you to please review, even if you hated it.

--Lizz--


	4. Ch 4 Before I Leave LEMON

A/N: Okay, I promised a lemon! here it is!

Oh, and there will be quite the suprise this chapter, after the half-assed fight scene!

* * *

_Last Time..._

Roxas scootched closer to Axel, right in front of him, actually, and began working his hand up and down Axel's shaft. The red head moaned Roxas' name, and rested his hands on his love's hips.

Axel then took his hand away from his penis, and pulled Roxas on top of him. Roxas was also hard. "You told me you didn't want to," Axel reminded him, kissing on Roxas's neck.

Roxas moaned, and said "Now I do,"

"Then let's do it right." Axel said, pulling the plug to drain the tub.

-Chapter 4-

**Before I Leave**

Axel laid Roxas down on the bed, and crawled on top of him. They stared at each other, both a little nervous on what to do next. But Axel smiled, and pressed their lips together. He balanced on one arm, and let his hand travel up and down Roxas, feeling all of the tiny curves and little muscles he had. Roxas moaned under the kiss, and pulled Axel down on top of him.

Axel broke away, and traveled down Roxas's body to his chest. He took a nipple in his mouth and gently played with it. Roxas groaned, and held Axel's head against him.

He put a hand in between the blond's legs and rubbed under his member. _'No one touches me like he does...'_

The red head released Roxas's nipple, and headed down to his stiffness. He seemed to examine it a moment, before taking the tip of it in his mouth, swirling around it with his tongue.

_'Damn it,' _Roxas tensed up. He wanted to reach down but he didn't. Instead he put his arms above his head and let Axel do his work.

The blond squirmed, and had to keep from bucking into Axel's face. This was helped by Axel keeping his hand pressed down on Roxas's hip.

When Axel knew they were both ready for the next part, he began positioning him. Kneeling, he lifted Roxas up level with his own throbbing region. "Tell me if it hurts too much," Axel warned, and with Roxas's quick nod, he pushed through the boy's entrance.

"Aahnn..!" Roxas cried out, wrapping his legs around Axel, who was pumping into him slowly.

_'Go.. faster,' _Roxas thought, trying to tell Axel with his body, by pushing back at him.

Axel got the message, and complied. He pulled Roxas up to sit on his lap, and swiftly pushed in and out of him.

Roxas leaned on Axel, and wrapped his arms around the older male's neck. He found this to be a much comfortable position.

Axel gripped his rear, and pushed deeper into Roxas with each thrust. Roxas's cries increased in frequency and volume, bringing Axel near the edge. Roxas bit into his neck, drawing a little blood. Axel groaned his name in reply.

"Aku! I'm almost!" Roxas shouted, drawing dangerously near climax.

Axel pounded into him a few more times, and Roxas released all over their stomachs. Axel followed, filling him with his liquids, which began to leak out when he removed his member.

Axel set Roxas back down gently, and half-layed on him. They were both panting, covered in sweat and cum. Roxas closed his eyes, unable to move.

"Damn," Axel commented between pants, "You're tight Roxie-chan."

Roxas tried to laugh, but settled for smiling instead.

Axel kissed his love's neck, and tried to keep from passing out. "Shouldn't have done that before I..."

Roxas coasted off into sleep. Axel frowned, and knew it was nearly time for him to leave. He tucked Roxas under the blankets and kissed him lovingly on the forehead.

He left the room and went to the bathroom. He wet a towel and wiped himself off. Axel sighed, and leaned on the sink, staring at his reflection. "Rokusasu..." he smiled, "I'll do anything for you."

Axel walked back to his bedroom and over to the dresser. He pulled open a drawer, and dug through it for clean clothes. Finally he decided just some jeans and a sweatshirt would be fine. He turned to leave, flicking off the light switch, and walked down the hall to the door.

When Axel was outside, he put his arms out to summon his Chakram. They appeared, and he sliced at the air, creating a portal to the darkness.

Stepping throught it, he looked back at his house, and prayed that he would come back home safe, if not for himself, than for Roxas.

Everything went black.

"You're finally here."

"Yes."

"Well then, let's get going."

"Hm."

Xemnas burst through the darkness at Axel, throwing two bright red aerial blades at him. Axel blocked them using his chakram, and counterattacked quickly, flinging a chakram at Xemnas's head.

It smacked him, but barely, just cutting off a chunk of the Superior's hair. He sliced Axel's shirt, and pushed him backwards, falling on top of him, trying to hit his face with the blade. The chakram returned, hitting Xemnas in the shoulder, cutting through the heavy jacket and the surface of his tan skin. Axel grabbed the flying chakram and pushed Xemnas off, regaining his stance.

They went back and forth for nearly an hour. It was coming down to the end, and only one of them were going to survive and win Roxas. Axel was badly bruised, and his left eye was injured to the point of not being able to see through it properly. Although he was much better off than Xemnas. He had a large stomach wound and was covered in blood. In one last attempt, Xemnas jumped into the air and threw his blades at Axel. Axel tried to deflect them with a chakram, using the other to jump back at Xemnas and hit him in the face. Both were successful in their attempts to injure each other, and they fell to the floor with a thud.

They breathed heavily, unable to move. Axel's chakram were five feet away from him, stuck into the black ground. He could see out of the corner of his right eye, Xemnas eeriely still.

He began disenagrating, little black flutters of his body floating away in the nonexistant wind. Axel had won. Roxas was his, and there was no way anyone was going to take him away now.

A man in a dark Organization coat was approaching Axel's barely motionless body. His hood was up, shadowing his face.

"Dude, no way," he said.

"Demyx..." Axel whined, reaching a hand over to his cousin.

Demyx scoffed, "You... beat the Superior..." he kneeled down, "Let's get you home to Roxas."

Axel gave a weak smile, "Thanks."

Demyx opened a gateway to the normal world and helped Axel through.

Roxas was sitting on the steps, picking at the wood on the porch when the two came through the gateway.

"Here!" Demyx called, Axel hanging over his shoulder.

Roxas leaped up, and ran over to them. "Leave him alone! Stop it!" Roxas beat on Demyx's chest.

"Roxas Roxas! Stop it, it's me!" he flipped down his hood, revealing himself.

Roxas's memory jolted, "De-Demyx!"

"Yeah!" he said, "Now help me get him inside!"

The boy complied, dragging Axel up the porch and through the door, putting him on the couch nearby.

Roxas kneeled next to him while Demyx unzipped his cloak, revealing a black tank top and pants. "Wow, he's beat up."

Demyx helped Roxas get his torn hoodie and shirt off, making it possible to inspect his wounds.

"Aku..." Roxas whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

Demyx left the room to get a rag and some towels to wipe him off. He returned soon after, and handed Roxas the wet rag.

He inspected his eye, and asked Demyx to get an icepack. He obeyed.

"Axel you have to wake up." Roxas wiped sweat off of his forehead and neck. Demyx came back with a small icepack wrapped in a hand towel.

Axel's breathing was heavy. "Can we take him to his bed?" Demyx nodded, moving Axel down the hall.

Roxas sat on the bed next to him and felt his forehead. Axel's eyes fluttered open. He caught Roxas's hand as he was pulling it back. He raised it to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. "Pregnant women shouldn't worry like this."

Roxas screwed up his face, "I'm not a pregnant woman! You're delusional Axel..."

Demyx gave a little laugh and snuck out of the room. "I'll talk to you two later."

Roxas looked from Axel to Demyx back to Axel, "What's going on? I can't be pregnant, Aku."

Axel was still holding his small hand, "Let me tell you something."

Roxas was intently listening, hanging on Axel's every word.

"In your family, there's a gene that's been passed down. It's a Male Pregnancy gene."

"Wha.." Roxas started, but quieted, hungry for more information on what was happening.

"Ssh..." Axel comforted him, "Now this gene is extremely rare. It's an inherited genetic mutation, and although it's not dangerous to your health, but the only way to deliver the baby is through caesarean section, and it must be done before labour starts."

Roxas's eyes started leaking small teardrops, "And you think that... I'm pregnant?"

"Roxie," Axel released his hand to rub Roxas's stomach, "I know you are."

Roxas collapsed onto the bed in tears, "I'm 16, Axel! This is horrible!"

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and pulled him closer to him, "Roxas, I love you. Please don't be upset."

Roxas tried to stop his tears, but failed. He looked up at the man he loved. He buried his face near Axel's neck and whispered, "I love you, too, but I don't want a baby."

The red-head let him cry. He tried to understand. Roxas was shocked, afraid, and confused. But there was no way that Axel could wrap his mind around everything Roxas could be going through.

Roxas stifled his tears, and looked up at Axel's bruised yet sweet face, "Axel, you aren't going to leave me are you?"

"I never will." Axel smiled, "Double promise."

Demyx knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" Roxas called, sitting up.

"I brought painkillers for Axel," he explained, carrying a glass and 3 pills in his hands.

Axel thanked him, and swallowed the pills. "Hey Demyx, don't you think that Roxas looks exceptionally beautiful today?"

Demyx gave him a strange look, but smiled, "Looks like the prettiest pregnant boy I've ever seen!"

Axel shot him a 'bad-subject!' look, but was suprised when instead of crying, Roxas laughed and kissed Axel square on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Wow! Unplanned Mpreg! XD well this is my first shot at an mpreg, so hopefully it goes over well, eh? 

--Lizz--


	5. Ch 5 Sweet Somethings

A/N: Wow! I've finally got 30 reviews! Thank you guys so much, you don't know what it means to me! Yesh... suprising twist last chappie. But the angst and such will start to flow, maybe. If i'm in the mood... XD Oh well, I'll just let it come out of my fingertips and we'll see.

Sorry it's so late, I'm a little dead for ideas. I'll accept requests on what you want to happen in this story.

* * *

_Last Time..._

Axel thanked him, and swallowed the pills. "Hey Demyx, don't you think that Roxas looks exceptionally beautiful today?"

Demyx gave him a strange look, but smiled, "Looks like the prettiest pregnant boy I've ever seen!"

Axel shot him a 'bad-subject!' look, but was suprised when instead of crying, Roxas laughed and kissed Axel square on the lips.

-Chapter Five-

**Sweet Somethings**

Demyx left soon after, giddily announcing he had his own boyfriend he had to go see. Which wasn't suprising, seeing as most of the Organization were gay. Roxas saw him out, after giving him a big hug, of course, and went back to the bedroom to see Axel.

He crawled up next to him, and played with his hair. Axel sighed and smiled, "Finally, the Organization isn't after us. We can just relax and live our lives."

Roxas smiled, and kissed Axel on the forehead. "That'll get boring won't it? Our life will just drabble on, not really meaning anything."

"Just because we don't have angst and struggles doesn't mean our lives are worthless. As long as I have you, nothing will ever be worthless."

Axel always said things that made Roxas happy. He was so perfect. Maybe that was just the pregnancy hormones talking, but Roxas couldn't help it. When it came to Axel, he just couldn't help but get butterflies.

The red-head grabbed Roxas by the waist and pulled him on top of his torso, the blond straddling his hips. They laughed, and proceeded to meet their lips in a playful kiss. Axel smiled, "Roxas, we should get you to a doctor. Just to be sure everything is fine."

Roxas tilted his head slightly, making Axel blush at the cute face the blond was making, "Do you know anyone who can deal with male pregnancies?"

Axel nodded, and picked up the phone beside him. He dialed a quick number and waited, listening to the quiet ring.

"Hello?" a young voice answered.

"Zex?"

"Akuseru!" replied the voice, "Holy shit I heard the number you did on Xemnas!"

Axel smirked, "Yeah, he's gone for good."

"Never liked the guy anyway."

"You guys were supposed 'best friends.'"

"Hehehehe... Right, well, you gotta say what'll get you to the top, huh?"

Axel sighed, "Anyway, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, anything," Zexion replied.

"I've got a male pregnancy," Axel paused, stroking Roxas' hair, "And I need a physician, do you think you're up for it?"

Zexion laughed, "You knocked a guy up? Well, I'd definately be able to handle that. Bring him down to my clinic and we'll check 'im out."

Roxas spaced off as Axel ended the conversation, setting up a time for a check-up.

_'How different will life be from now on? Will Axel stay with me or abandon me?'_ Roxas asked himself, playing with his checkered wristband.

Axel nuzzled Roxas' neck, "What's wrong?"

"Thinking..." Roxas replied with a sigh, "About how life will be... I mean, with the baby."

The flame-head smiled, understanding Roxas' troubles, "Everything will be fine. I actually went to college you know, so I'm going to get a job."

"You went to college?" Roxas repeated, a little stunned.

"Duh," Axel laughed, "My entire life hasn't been the Organization. I had a steady job, parents, and a sister, too. Maybe you still don't remember a few details?"

Roxas blushed. So he exaggerated on what he remembered, big deal. But I'm sure Axel would fill him in in time. "I went to just a community college, studying in Psychology. And then whenever we both were off of school, we were together. But it got pretty rough for us a few months before you went to The World That Never Was... your Twilight Town, I mean."

Roxas nodded, and shifted to a more comfortable spot next to Axel, interested in his story, "Why were things rough?"

"Because, we were both being pulled in different directions. Your parents wanted to send you to boarding school just to get you away from me."

"My... parents..." The blond scratched his neck, "What were they like?"

"Well, you're asking from a biased opinion," Axel chuckled, "They didn't like me much. But they did want the best for you," he paused, "I do remember a time that they and I really clashed."

-----

"No," a dark haired man with a stern face said, ready to slam the door in a familiar red-head's face, "Roxas isn't going anywhere tonight, Axel."

"Please, Dad, can I go with him?" a slightly younger Roxas pleaded, "Just for a couple hours?"

"No, Roxas, now go to your room!" his father replied, smacking Roxas back.

"Hey!" Axel lunged forward, pushing the blond's father away from him, and half-tackling Roxas, "Don't touch him like that!"

Roxas' Dad was shocked, "Get out of my house now. Or I'm calling the cops."

"Roxas, come on, let's go," the flame head commanded, pulling Roxas out the door.

He was stopped by a strong hand pulling back on Roxas, "Boy! Get in here now!"

"Stop it, Dad! Stop hurting me!"he replied, jerking out of his father's grip and running away with Axel to his car.

His father rushed after, grabbing the locked car door and pulling at it as Roxas looked out of the window and Axel started the car. "You can't run away, Roxas!" he shouted through the glass, "I'll get you, and when I do, I'm going to kill you!"

Roxas pulled his legs up to his chest and began crying as Axel drove off. He could see his mother yelling out to his father to come back inside and stop making a scene. The blond shut his eyes and imagined himself in a safe place, away from home, his parents, a safe place he could just clear his mind. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and relaxed, "Roxas," Axel spoke calmly, "I won't let him hurt you."

He raised his head, and looked over at Axel, "I... I love you, Axel."

-----

Roxas felt like the emotions were fresh. He could remember crying that night and Axel holding him, telling him that nothing bad would ever happen, that they would be together forever.

It was the first time they made love. He remembered it now.

Axel stroked his hair lovingly, "You know, don't you?"

Roxas nodded, curling up into a ball.

"You're going to be fine. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you, Roxas."

" I know," he replied, clutching tighter onto Axel, "I trust you."

-----

Night came quickly. It was quiet, and Roxas wanted it to stay that way. He just wanted to lie under the covers holding onto Axel forever. But he knew he couldn't. He was worried that this doctor might poke and prod at him like some sort of mutant. He couldn't control that he got pregnant. He didn't even know he could! Why did he feel like he was angry at Axel now?

Axel stirred, groaning a bit. _'Your cuts are looking better,'_ Roxas noted, falling asleep.

-----

"Roxas, could I get you to change into this gown so we can get you all checked out?" Dr. Zexion was short, he was barely taller than Roxas. But he had an adult presence about him.

"Sure," Roxas nodded, taking the blue and white gown from his cold hands. Zexion left the room, leaving he and Axel alone.

It was a week from Roxas initially finding out he was pregnant, and he was already showing physical signs of pregnancy. Axel told him because the gestation period was cut short, the baby was going to grow much faster than if it were inside of a woman. This morning they woke up early to get to Zexion's clinic by eight. The clinic was small, it probably didn't get more than 6 or 7 patients a month. It wasn't too far out of the town that Axel, and Roxas guessed, himself, now lived. Axel was sitting on a chair on the other side of a small room. Roxas changed quickly, and the doctor came back not long after he finished.

"Alright," Zexion held his stethoscope in one hand and approached Roxas, "Deep breaths."

Roxas obliged, and a few moments of silence passed as Zexion did the basic ear, nose, and throat checking. Everything was fine there, of course.

"Now, can i see your stomach, please, Roxas?"

He nodded, laying back on the table by the guide of the doctor's hand and pulling up the gown to reveal his slightly plumper stomach. Zexion put his stethoscope to his stomach and listened for any signs of life. Roxas didn't think he could hear a heartbeat his early, it didn't even seem like something was living inside of him. But, nevertheless, Zexion reported a tiny heartbeat and the baby was coming along just fine.

"Now, Zex, when it comes to being intimate... We've been holding off since we found out about the pregnancy, is it safe to, ya know?"

Roxas scoffed, " _'We've _been holding off?' I've had to keep you off of me because I was the one concerned about it!"

Zexion laughed, "Don't worry about it, it's safe. Just take it easy."

Axel laughed as well, but Roxas just pouted, not enjoying his sexual life being talked about so frivilously. The two left with Roxas' (and the baby's) clean bill of health.

"Want some ice cream?" Axel offered, coming up to a Dairy Queen.

"Sea-salt?"

"Sure."

Axel promptly made Roxas lay on the couch and watch tv as he vaccuumed. "I'm going to take care of you, Roxie!" he shouted over the whirr of the machine.

_'Maybe life won't be so bad with Axel around...' _Roxas thought, smiling at his lover.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Review if you like it, and remember to give me ideas!

--Lizz--


End file.
